The Princess and the Queen of Arendelle
by Rose-Tulip2000
Summary: Princess Anna, Queen Elsa and Olaf visit Jollywood for a vacation in two weeks. But, it changed when Elsa caused trouble again with her ice powers in Jollywood and ran away. Queen Delightful called the 7D stop the eternal winter (this is not like in Episode 1 of the 7D) and find Queen Elsa.


**I just watch the 7D and I absolutely LOVE IT! The drawfs are redesign and they are so cute! So, I decided to make a Frozen and 7D crossover. Enjoy!**

**I do not own Frozen nor the 7D! They belongs to Disney.**

* * *

**Part 1: Messages from Arendelle**

"Your Majesty!" yelled Lord Starchbottom as he holding a letter in his hand.

Queen Delightful turned around and saw Lord Starchbottom ran towards her.

"What is it, Starchbottom?" Queen Delightful asked.

"It's a letter from the Queen of Arendelle." Lord Starchbottom said as he give a letter to Queen Delightful

Queen Delightful grb the letter and opened it as she read:

"Dear Queen Delightful,  
Me and the Princess of Arendelle will be visiting Jollywood tomorrow. We'll arrived at 2 p.m.  
Sincerely,  
Queen of Arendelle"

After reading the letter, Queen Delightful was very excited.

"Oh goody!" she said. "We better get ready tomorrow, Starchbottom!"

Lord Starchbottom bowed to her. "Yes, Your Majesty!"

"Oh, and the 7D will help us!" Queen Delightful suddenly said.

This make Lord Starchbottom cringed.

"Wait! The 7D are going to help?" Lord Starchbottom asked.

"Well, of course. They'll gonna help us decorated and cleaned up the castle before the Princess and Queen of Arendelle arrived." Queen Delightful replied.

"Yes, Your Majesty!" Lord Starchbottom sighed.

In the next day, the scene changed into Arendelle, a princess named Anna excitedly walk downstairs while carrying a luggage

"This is gonna be the est day ever!" said Anna excitedly. "We got to visit Jollywood."

A 'snowman' named Olaf was beside her.

"I know! This is great!" Olaf said excitedly. "I've got the best experience summer at Jollywood when we get there."

Anna giggled. "Oh, Olaf."

A butler named Kai approached Anna and Olaf.

"Where is queen Elsa?" Kai asked. "We are leaving now."

"I'll go get her." Olaaf said.

In the room, a queen named Elsa look outside the window and saw a coach at the entrance. She sighed.

"Don't let them see. Control it." she whispered to herself as she look at her hands.

Queen Els has an ice power. She was born with it. She was afraid to show or revealed her ice powe to the others. Ever since, Arendelle was in winter, she undo the power with **'An act of true love of thaw frozen heart**' and the Arendelle people are not afraid of Elsa's power. She was not afraid to show it But it changed when she has to go a trip to Jollywood. She feared once again Either the Jollywood villagers hate her or not.

Then, there was a knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Elsa said.

"Elsa, do you want to build a snowman?" a voice from outside can be heard.

Elsa sighed and smiled a little bit. "It's you, Olaf, isn't it?"

The door opened and Olaf came in.

"How did you know?" Olaf chuckled.

"I can recognize that voice, you silly snowman." Elsa teased him.

Olaf laughed. "Come on, we have to leave."

That word cringed Elsa as she frowns a little. Of course, she was afraid to use her power in front of the Jollywood villagers. Olaf looked at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked.

Elsa snapped out of it. "Huh? I'm fine. Let's get going."

With that, Elsa picked up her luggage as she and Olaf walked off.

Outside, the two sisters and one 'snowman' then went to a coach as Prince Kristoff and the Arendelle people waved them goodbye. Anna, Elsa and Olaf waved their hands as the coach started to move and they off to Jollywood.

Meanwhile, in Jollywood, Queen Delightful and Lord Starchbottom were standing at the balcony.

"It's time to ring a Bing Bong Bell!" said Queen Delightful.

She press the button on the wall and the rope appeared from the sky. The queen grabbed the rope and pulled making a bell sound. Not for long, the 7D arrived.

"We're here, Your Majesty!" said the seven drawfs.

"7D, it's glad to see you." Queen Delightful gladly said.

"Is there a problem?" the leader, Doc, asked.

"Well..." Queen Delightful forgot what she going to say. "I kinda forgot"

Lord Starchbottom sighed. "It's an arrival day, Your Majesty." he whispered.

"Oh right!" Queen Delightful remembered. "I want you to decorated and clean the castle very neatly."

"Why, Your Majesty?" one of the drawfs, Sneezy, asked

"Well..." Queen Delightful forgot again as Lord Starchbottom facepalmed.

"Because the Princess and the Queen of Arendelle will be visiting the Jollywood today!" Lord Starchbottom said.

The drawfs gasped in surprised.

"The Princess..." Bashful started.

"...and the Queen..." Sleepy continued.

"...of Arendelle..." Grumpy go on.

"...is visiting today?" Happy finished, with his biggest smile on his face. Dope whistled in excitement.

Queen Delightful nodded. "Yes. And we have to get ready before the Princess and the Queen of Arendelle arrived. They will be here in 2 p.m.. But...can you do  
on time?"

"Don't worry, Your Majesty. We will finished it on time." Doc turned to the other dwarfs. "Okay, fellas, you know what to do."

"Heigh-Ho!" the drawfs said.

* * *

**Here's part 1! Part 2 coming soon!**


End file.
